thefoxmenfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Summers
Alex Summers was an American Mutant soldier who went by the name Havok. Biography Division X An arrogant teenager, shortly after his uncontrollable mutant abilities activated, Alex Summers was captured and placed in solitary confinement in a government prison. Preferring solitary confinement, Alex was approached by Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr one day, the two of them offering him a job in Division X. Agreeing, Alex left with the two and arrived at the CIA's Division X base. Getting along with the other recruits, Alex found only his relationship with Hank McCoy to be antagonistic. At the base, Alex took the codename Havok. After the Hellfire Club attacked the CIA base, Alex tried to attack Sebastian Shaw but his energy blasts were absorbed and used to kill Darwin. After Division X relocated to the Xavier Estate, Alex was trained by Charles Xavier and Hank McCoy in an underground bunker. Although his relationship with Hank improved, the two were still largely antagonistic toward each other. As Division X prepared to be deployed to Cuba to defeat the Hellfire Club in the Cuban Missile Crisis, Alex was surprised by Hank's further evolution and dubbed his teammate Beast. During the battle, Havok and Beast teamed up to defeat Azazel together. Havok also defeated Angel Salvadore during the battle. After the crisis had concluded, Alex returned to the Xavier Estate as Professor Xavier was about to start a school for mutants. Soldier After briefly attending Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Alex left to join the US Military. Due to his mutant abilities, in the Vietnam War, he was transferred to a special regiment, actually a private outfit called the T-313 Security Squadron, in Saigon headed by William Stryker. Right before Stryker was about to send him for experimentation at Trask Industries, Alex was rescued by Mystique and sent back home. Later Life Once back in America, Alex formed a relationship with his much younger brother, Scott. Once Scott's mutant abilities manifested uncontrollably, Alex was called to his parents house. Seeing Scott's eyes bandaged to prevent his optic beams from being unleashed, Alex decided that the best place for Scott would be under Professor Xavier. Reuniting with Hank McCoy and Xavier, Alex introduced them to Scott and enrolled him in the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Accompanying Xavier, Alex went with Professor X to meet with Moira MacTaggert. Learning of her investigation into Clan Akkaba and of En Sabah Nur, Alex was quick to point out the biblical similarities coming from Nur's Four Horsemen. Returning to the school with Xavier, Alex was forced to destroy Cerebro when it was mentally hacked by Nur. Emerging from Cerebro's chamber, Alex came face to face with Nur who kidnapped Xavier. In trying to attack Nur, Alex accidentally blew up the power generator of the X-Jet and was killed in the explosion. Powers Havok was able to absorb cosmic radiation into his body's cells and convert it into pure energy. He was thena ble to channel this energy into blasts which he could use as a projectile weapon. After being given a suit by Beast, Alex was able to launch blasts from a panel on his chestplate. He later controlled his abilities enough to be able to launch blasts straight from his hands. Category:Mutant Category:Original Timeline Category:New Timeline